


Love Is A Single River Flowing Out Of Two Springs

by Bralarotica



Series: Lesbian Cana's Thirsty Adventures [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bikinis, Corruption, Cunnilingus, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Horny Cana Alberona, Lesbian Cana Alberona, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Neglect, Oral Sex, Pansexual Juvia Lockser, Public Sex, Queer Character, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thirsty Cana Alberona, Touch-Starved, Tribadism, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vaginal Sex, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bralarotica/pseuds/Bralarotica
Summary: The Fairy Tail Guild is visiting Ryuuzetsu Land again, the fun water park in the kindgom of Fiore. And Cana planned lots of fun with Lucy, but too bad: Lucy is being busy having fun with Natsu instead. Cana feared being alone, but she learns that she wasn't the only one being left behind by a loved on this day....
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Kagura Mikazuchi/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Lesbian Cana's Thirsty Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124213
Kudos: 4





	Love Is A Single River Flowing Out Of Two Springs

Rarely had Cana wanted to scream louder than in this moment, when she and the other members of Fairy Tail returned to Ryuzetsu Land, the famous waterpark of Fiore! Screaming because seeing all the beautiful women of Fairy Tail in bikinis made her blood go wild!   
Lots of smooth and wet skin, jiggling breasts, and squeezable butts made today the best day of Cana's life. She even started to doubt that she was still alive, for she couldn’t believe just how perfectly everything was coming together.  
Lucy stepped to her side, gazing at the park in awe, “Impressive!”  
Cana back leaned a bit to get a better view to Lucy’s butt, which was hidden under a yellow bikini bottom. “Quite impressive, really!”  
Lucy clapped her hands. “They did rebuild it since the destruction last time.” She turned to Cana. “And nice of Princess Hisui to pardon us for destroying it! Otherwise we couldn’t even enter it!”  
“Really nice, yeah,” Cana repeated and grabbed Lucy’s butt. “But this is nicer.”  
Lucy slapped her hand away, blushing. “Stop being such a perv, Cana!”  
Apologetically, Cana lowered her head, raising her hands in capitulation. “I am sorry, Lucy, baby. But it’s impossible for me to not be close to the love of my life!”  
Lucy eyed her suspiciously, while correcting her bikini. “Oh? But aren’t you also staring at everyone else?”  
“Because they bothered to wear swim suits, wouldn’t it be impolite to not appreciate their effort?” replied Cana, shaking her head with the widest grin.   
Lucy turned her head away disapprovingly. “You’re hopeless.”  
Cana’s arm grabbed Lucy at her side and pulled her close, her smile more intimate. “But don’t worry, you’re the only one who makes my heart skip a beat!”  
Lucy turned her head away again, but this time she blushed. “Oh, be quiet.”  
That made Cana grin and made her look around next.  
Ryuzetsu Land was a waterpark her guild had already visited during the Grand Magic Tournament. Admittedly, they also demolished it in their fun, but since then it was repaired to its former glory, perhaps even greater than before. Long winding slides, huge pools with crystal clear waters, shops, bars, and aquariums with exotic fishes and sea animals. Palm trees gave the place a beach-vibe, further emphasized by the pleasant warmth and light created through magic, which made it even possible to enjoy summer on the darkest winter nights. A resort for families, friends, and lovers.   
Cana’s hand slid slowly down on Lucy’s body, reaching for hips, to push her closer and kiss her. Cana had a nice day with Lucy in mind: relaxing, having fun, and maybe finding a nice spot hidden somewhere for more.  
But before she could even reach for Lucy’s butt again, the blonde woman escaped her grip and winked at her apologetically. “Sorry, Cana, but not today!”  
“What,” said the brunette, surprised as she saw someone behind Lucy, standing in a pool, waiting for her: Natsu, waving at the two women, presenting his innocent smile.  
“I have plans with Natsu today,” Lucy explained, before turning her back. “Natsu!” she said while returning his waving gesture. Without saying anything, the pink-haired dragon slayer took her hand and jumped without warning into the pool. Lucy screamed before her voice was suddenly drowned out.  
Cana still stood in place, dumbfounded. She called herself an idiot for forgetting that Lucy still saw Natsu as her boyfriend. So of course she would also plan something with him, not only with her. She sighed, trying to replace the image of Lucy for the day with someone else and turned next to Mirajane and Lisanna, wanting to have some fun with the sisters instead.  
But she didn’t get the chance to call for them, because she saw the two white-haired ladies with their brother Elfmann, racing to a pool, clearly having their own plans already.  
“Damn,” Cana snapped her fingers, but then heard Erza’s voice behind her and got excited. The redhead was a great mage with an even greater body, and someone Cana hadn’t been intimate with yet. This was a good chance to change that.  
“Erza,” called Cana, turning around and outstretching her arms for the sword mage, “I have no one else, how about a date between us two?”  
“Us… two?” Erza wore a blue bikini, which emphasized her big breasts and wide hips. Her body was impressive and erotic, being curvy, but also buff. She was a big piece of cake, which looked delicious as well as intimidating. And at that moment she held the hand of another woman, Kagura, from the guild Mermaid Heel. She was blushing in embarrassment while wearing a black one piece swimsuit.   
“Oh,” Cana scratched her face, “Am I disrupting something?”  
“No, no, it’s fine, Cana,” Erza tried to comfort her, still holding the hand of Kagura. “We three can have fun, of course!” She looked at the swordswoman to her side. “Right, Kagura?”  
The Mermaid Heel mage still avoided looking at anyone’s face and simply replied, “Yeah, right.”  
Damn, thought Cana, disappointed. Looks like someone else got that piece of cake already.   
She stretched her tongue out, laughing and waving her hand. “Oh, no, no thank you! Not interested in standing between you guys’ swords! Do whatever you want yourselves, just the two of you!” This made Erza blush, too, and Kagura covered her face with both of her hands, but before they could mutter any explanation, Cana turned away and moved on. Now she had to work and find any other girls in this park to have a fun day with. But she couldn’t even finish the thought when she heard Erza’s voice behind her yelling, “What about Juvia?”  
Surprised, the brunette turned her head. Looking in the direction the redhead was pointing, she saw the blue-haired water mage sitting on the ground.  
The brunette stepped closer to her, hearing her murmuring something to herself, while sitting in a fetal position on the ground.  
“Juvia?” Cana raised her voice, partly confused, partly worried. “Everything alright, dear?”  
“Juvia is not alright,” she responded, not facing the brunette. “Juvia wanted to have fun with Gray. But Gray went out with the other men to have fun, leaving Juvia behind.”  
Cana slapped her own face, sighing. Gray was a douche. She couldn’t tell if he was just too afraid of a relationship with Juvia or if he was just not into women overall. But she surely was, so she reached for Juvia and said, “Hey, cheer up, love! Let us have fun together then!”  
Juvia raised her head, but simply stared at the brunette suspiciously. “Juvia knows Cana is a womanizer and shouldn't get close to you.”  
“Oh sweetie,” Cana replied, still smiling, “Look at it more this way: Having a fun day with me will surely make Gray jealous!”  
Juvia’s head lowered again, then she said, “Juvia just wanted to have a nice day with Gray.”  
Cana’s heart was tearing up. She sat next to the bluenette and replied. “I’m sorry, sweetie. Really wish he was the one standing in my place instead now,” Cana was sincere, for seeing the water mage like this did hurt her, “But you can sit here and think about Gray, being all mopey, having wasted the day, or come with me and at least try to have some fun!” She raised her hands. “And I swear, I won’t touch without your permission.”  
Juvia sighed, loudly. Then went quiet for quite a bit, but Cana didn’t push her. It took some time before Juvia finally raised her head again and said, “Thinking of Gray makes Juvia feel sad. Juvia is sure he doesn't want her to feel like this.”  
There is surely logic behind this, Cana thought, but kept quiet on this. The water mage raised up, presenting herself finally. Her skin was pale, almost porcelaine-like. Her striking curves were smoother and sweeter in comparison to Erza and her own blue bikini worked well with her blue hair, which almost reached her butt. Juvia looked like a nymph, just born out of the sea, or a mermaid who had just lost her tail. A pure beauty, an enchanting doll, a ripened fruit waiting to be picked. Cana immediately felt how her heart strings were pulled and was worried and excited at the same time. Excited to spend time with Juvia and worried that she wouldn’t be able to keep her hands to herself.   
“Then,” Cana yelled and raised a fist into the air, “Let us have some fun!”  
Juvia didn’t react to this. Instead she looked down to her right hand, which was taken by Cana’s other hand, which she hadn’t even realized herself.   
“Whoops!” Cana said quickly and let Juvia go. “Bad habit of mine!”

The water in the pool was refreshing and pleasant when Cana and Juvia started to play ball in it. Juvia proved once more how water was her element by swimming through it like a fish, while nonetheless moving elegantly. Her hair was wet and shining, while her skin glittered like jewels. Also, the bikini made Juvia's breasts pop out more than usual. Or maybe Cana just spent more time looking at them.  
It was fun to jump through the water, hit the ball, and hope to make the other fail first. Admittedly, Juvia had the advantage and made Cana lose again and again. But it was a fun game and it didn’t take long for both of them to just laugh and splash water against each other. Childish and carefree and lots of fun.  
Cana jumped into the air once more, hitting the ball with more force than before and sending it out beyond the pool, landing in the bushes.  
“Sorry!” the brunette yelled after Juvia, who had to leave the pool to find it. Cana sighed and leaned against the edge of the pool, realizing that two young women sat only a few feet away from her, who were chatting with each other.  
“Hey ladies,” Cana hit on them and pointed with a thumb to herself, “Are you in need of a big girl?”  
One of the women giggled, while the other one replied, “We already have boyfriends.”  
“Oh?” Cana winked at her, “Trust me, you won’t need them anymore after you’ve gotten a taste of me.”  
Both women looked at each other with big eyes, and then laughed, before leaving. Cana looked after them and just said: “Ouch.” The next moment, a ball hit the back of her head after Juvia had returned.

“I have an idea for something fun!” Cana said, while guiding the bluenette.  
“Juvia doesn’t like where this is going,” she replied, following the brunette.  
“Oh, sweetie, cheer up,” Cana said, being all giddy. “You’re going to love this!”  
She pointed at the long-running water slide, Love Love Slide, which was one of the main attractions of the entire water park and decorated with hearts and cupids.  
Juvia’s face turned grim, her eyes squinted at the brunette, who just folded her hands in a prayer. “Oh, please, please, please! I wanted a ride on this one since last time, but hadn’t anyone else back then! So let us act like a couple for a moment, just to have some fun together!”  
The bluenette sighed, looking at the pompous slide. “Juvia wanted to go on this one with Gray, too. Last time and today.” Her hand was suddenly grabbed by Cana, who pulled her to the big slide.  
“We have us, so let us enjoy this a lot; we don’t want to regret not going on it with our partners!”  
Juvia sighed, but smiled relentingly.   
At the top of the water slide, Cana, after standing in a queue full of couples, sat ready to slide down, pointing excitedly to her lap. Juvia did sit on it, while keeping Cana’s hands away from her breasts, who instead hugged her at the height of her stomach. Juvia’s skin was smooth on its own, soft to touch, and Cana could even smell a shampoo from the blue hair. Her heart skipped a beat or two, but then she pushed herself down the slide, keeping Juvia close to her.  
In the first moment, both women screamed. They slid down from a peak, gaining speed and almost falling down. They had to hug each other tightly, being afraid of losing each other. But then the slide turned its angle up and they moved more smoothly and both women started to laugh in relief. Wind was blowing against them, water splashed high, but at that moment, Juvia and Cana enjoyed the ride down, feeling each other close. They screamed and laughed in turns every time when the slide curved or dropped down, turning this experience into its own small adventure, which was just between these two. Then they reached the end of the slide, shooting them into a big heart-shaped pool. Both women were shaking when they stepped out of it, but also still laughing, and they had to hold each other so as not to fall. They didn’t even realize how they held hands when they moved on.

Both women sat down at a table of a juice bar, taking a short break from swimming and slides. Juvia decided to get the drinks and left Cana resting her head on her hand, watching Juvia’s butt swing. It was a much more fun day than she had expected it to be with Juvia. Her heart was delighted and she wouldn’t mind if it kept on going, maybe turning into something more intimate.  
She smiled, amused by this for a few seconds, before she heard a voice from the side and looked in that direction. It was Lucy, sitting on Natsu’s shoulders, who was standing in the deep waters of a pool. They were shaking and laughing and Lucy screamed when he fell into the water, pulling her with him.  
It was a sweet image of a couple having fun. Sadly, Cana had a crush on one of them, but she wasn’t the other one. She tasted something bitter on her tongue and suddenly all the ideas she had for the rest of the day turned grey and dull.   
Suddenly, Juvia put the juice Cana ordered in front of her, pulling her back into the moment. “Juvia had good luck,” the bluenette announced, “Didn’t have to wait long! Let’s drink!”  
“Ah,” Cana replied, still irritated, and had to force herself to smile, “Thanks, dear!” She drank the juice without it really tasting like anything in her mouth.  
Juvia looked at her confused, raising a single eyebrow before turning her face to the side and finding the blonde celestial mage with the fire dragon slayer in the pool. Then she turned her attention back to Cana, who avoided looking her in the eye.  
“You wanted to spend your day here with someone else, too?” Juvia asked directly.  
“I wanted to have a fun day with a pretty girl and I am having one currently,” Cana tried to avoid that question while laughing out loud.  
But Juvia put her hand on Cana’s, still searching the eyes of the brunette. “Do you like Lucy?”  
Cana swallowed and felt dumb. Of course Juvia was one of the few people who could understand the suffering of an aching heart and she scolded herself for her own behaviour. She pushed herself to look into Juvia’s eyes, who was watching her carefully. “Yes, I do.”  
“Juvia is confused,” the other woman responded. “You flirt with many women. Even just today. What makes Lucy different?”  
Cana suppressed the urge to push Juvia’s hand away and leave. Flirting was fun. Grabbing butts and breasts was fun. Thinking hard about one’s feelings was difficult. That meant confronting herself, and that meant facing many truths she preferred to ignore for as long as possible.  
Cana shook her head, trying to find an earnest answer. Even finding it was work, for she had buried it deep in her chest. But Juvia smiled at her patiently, so she couldn’t use any excuse to avoid answering this question. When she believed she had found the reason, she had to force her mouth open and speak up. Her tongue was suddenly heavy and rebelled, making it impossible for her to say anything. Cana felt like a child, caught tripping and embarrassing herself in front of friends and strangers. But a warm, soft hand was rubbing her own hand, and she saw Juvia looking at her kindly with her big blue eyes. And she found the strength to answer finally:  
“I like to play around with women,” Cana began, “Loving them. It’s fun and makes me feel good about myself. But Lucy is different somehow. She makes me feel loved.” She began to blush, looking down. “Seeing her with Natsu just reminds me that she can’t always be there for me. But there is someone else for her.” She raised her eyes back to Juvia, her voice weak, “And then sometimes I think, Lucy is just not meant for me at all.”  
Juvia didn’t say anything. She just stood up, took Cana in her arms, and hugged her. Cana was embarrassed that someone else had to feel the need to cheer her up, but like this she could avoid facing Juvia directly. Looking into other women’s eyes was surprisingly difficult when it was her turn to be emotional.  
They stood like this for a few moments, which might have caused the people around them to be curious about this intimate moment, but then Juvia sat back down and smiled brightly at Cana.  
“Juvia is grateful for you being so honest.” She laid her hand on Cana’s again. “You are not alone in this, trust Juvia. Just remember that there will always be...” She tilted her head suddenly, looking past Cana. “Erza?”  
“Erza?” repeated Cana, stretching her tongue out. “I think she has found a girlfriend of her own now.”  
The water mage pointed behind Cana. “Juvia can see that.”  
Cana turned her head and saw just the glimpse of red hair disappearing behind a few rocks and bushes. She turned back and saw the same confused expression on Juvia’s face. “Want to see what’s up there?”

Erza laid on the side of a rock, her chest bare. Yet neither Cana nor Juvia could really see it, for Kagura was squeezing her head between the large breasts, kissing and sucking on them. Her hands glided down Erza’s body, touching her softly, appreciating her curves. The redheaded mage moaned, which still reached their hidden audience. Her hands tried to pull the one piece bikini from the other swordmage’s body, clearly falling deeper into the mood of the situation. Kagura met her mouth with her own, kissing her passionately while undressing herself. Erza grabbed her bikini bottom piece, almost tearing it apart to get it off. She was breathing heavily, blushing.  
Cana was turned on by the sight. She had never imagined Erza being so thirsty herself, but the brunette witnessed the opposite. Giving in to her lust and having sex in a public place, just hidden behind a few bushes and rocks. Or maybe that was her personal kink even.  
Juvia, on her side, was blushing in the deepest shades of red. One hand covered her mouth while she was biting on a finger. She crossed her arms in front of her large chest and leaned her head forward.   
Cana wouldn’t mind watching longer, for both women were quite gorgeous, but it was not the time for this. So she grabbed Juvia by the shoulder and pulled her away, trying to act innocently when they got out again.  
“I'm happy for Erza,” coughed Cana into her fist, “I mean, being so close to her girlfriend.”  
The blue-haired mage looked to the side, pressing her arms against herself. “Juvia doesn’t understand.” She looked up to Cana, her eyes looking glassy and red. “Juvia knows Erza had Jellal. She was like Juvia, waiting for her love to come. Giving Juvia hope not to be the only one. But she has someone else now? Is Juvia the one doing it wrong then?”   
It hurt Cana’s heart seeing her like this. So the brunette took her into her arms, rubbing her head. “Don’t take that so personal. You are you, Erza is Erza. What makes her happy doesn't have to make you happy.”  
“But,” Juvia gently pushed herself away from Cana to look into her eyes again, “Juvia wants to be happy, too.”  
Juvia’s pale skin and blue hair made her look delicate and fragile in Cana’s eyes. The teary eyes made her want to hold the water mage in her arms and protect and love her. Her heart, which beat for all pretty women, was beating harder in her chest, so she didn’t even realize how she closed in to kiss her. The first thing she felt was how warm and soft the lips were. They were made to be kissed, to be loved and everything felt like it was falling in place. A sweet, silent moment dawned on the two, before Cana stopped and took a step back.  
“I’m sorry, Juvia!” the brunette scratched the back of her head, lowering her head apologetically. “You were just so pretty that I couldn’t resist! Please, don’t be mad!”  
Juvia took her face into her hands and looked into her eyes. And pressed her lips on her again. This time, Cana gave into the kiss and embraced the blue-haired woman. Juvia’s own hands hugged Cana, even if more cautiously. Her lips, though, were as hungry as Cana’s.  
A burning flame raged in her chest, making the brunette more and more hungry. Her hands slid down Juvia’s almost naked body, her smooth skin making her heart more excited. She reached the bikini bottom, hugging each butt cheek with a hand, squeezing it wholeheartedly.  
Juvia faintly moaned into the kiss and pulled back, blushing with her eyes wandering to the side. “Should we find a place of our own, too?”  
Cana swallowed and, reminding herself that they were still in the water park, looked around. Fortunately, they didn’t catch the attention of the people around them and she saw no one else from the guild either. So she looked back to Juvia and nodded eagerly.

Cana and Juvia changed location and found themselves in an unused changing room, which they could lock from within, securing their coming intimacy.   
Cana sat on the bench, having Juvia straddle a leg of hers, rubbing her sex on her thighs. Juvia’s loins were hot and soaking as the woman rubbed herself on the brunette’s leg.  
Cana licked her lips, bathing in the view of seeing the water mage so thirsty. She kissed Juvia on the neck, licking and nibbling on her. She wanted to feel close to her, to touch her.   
Yet, a question remained in her mind, poking its ugly head in the middle of her enjoyment. So she forced herself to ask the question: “What about Grey, though?”  
Juvia embraced Cana gently, and whispered her answer, “Juvia loves Grey. But Juvia wants to be happy, too.” She kissed Cana’s face next. “Please, make Juvia feel loved, too! She wants to be loved, too!”  
Cana kissed her back, hugging her tightly. “I love you,” she whispered, causing Juvia to moan. “I love you, Juvia,” she said again. The bluenette held her tighter.   
“Again, please!”  
“I love you, Juvia!” Cana repeated, kissing her on her neck, going lower. “I love you so much.”  
Juvia embraced her, shaking. Her breasts were pushed against Cana’s face, which she welcomed.   
Cana was once more a lover for someone who was loving someone else entirely. But her heart hadn’t the time to ache, for her lust was roaring in her body. She knew she had time to think about this later, but she had a gorgeous woman on her lap with a great pair of breasts. She was too hungry to be sad. She wanted Juvia, to make her scream her name, to eat her out.   
She licked the nipples of the breasts, nibbling on them, when they turned hard. Juvia moaned sweetly. She moaned for her, just for her. Cana’s hands glided down the bluenette’s back. Her skin was smooth and soft. Slowly she reached further down while she kissed Juvia’s breasts. Her hips were wide and appetizing. Cana got a good grip on them and moved her hands further down, getting her butt cheeks between her fingers. Squeezing them, savoring them.  
Juvia hugged her tighter, rubbing her vulva harder on Cana’s leg. She was soaking wet. An intoxicating smell wandered into the brunette’s nose. Juvia was so desperate and thirsty. She wanted to be loved and Grey never took that necessary step. It only made Cana herself hungrier, wanting this delicious meal all for herself.  
Cana moved a hand up front, to touch Juvia’s vulva. Her other hand held her in position. Despite this, it was difficult to reach her front, for Juvia was impatient. She was rubbing her sex furthermore against Cana’s leg, yearning for any stimulation. Cana could even feel Juvia’s aroused clitoris rubbing against her leg. The poor water mage was really starving for any pleasure.  
Cana had to hold Juvia by her shoulders, to calm her enough to let her reach her vulva. Her face was red and she breathed heavily, then she muttered, “Touch Juvia, please.”  
Cana touched her vulva, it was dripping and as hot as an oven. She played with the labia at first, which was already enough to make Juvia moan. Cana licked her lips and played at the entrance with her thumb. “Say, Juvia, you have touched yourself, haven't you?”  
“Yes,” moaned Juvia, who held herself up, focussing on Cana’s fingers.  
“You did that while thinking about having sex with Grey, didn’t you?”  
“Yes,” moaned Juvia again.   
“Poor girl,” Cana said. A finger slid into the vulva, “Now you’ll think about me when you’re touching yourself, from this day forward.”  
Juvia didn’t answer with a word, only with a moan. Her vulva hugged Cana’s finger tightly, grabbing onto it, hot and fierce. It just turned Cana on more.  
She pushed the finger, guiding it deeper, feeling the embrace of Juvia, who was pushing her hips against Cana’s hand. The brunette smiled about this, enchanted by this thirsty, horny girl. She pushed her finger into Juvia, again and again. She believed she was almost sucked in, her body trembling for every inch she reached inside of her. Juvia was moaning, her breathing became quicker.  
Then Cana added another finger. Pushing, shaking it inside of her. Juvia was wincing. She bit her lip, turning her head up, trying her best to suppress any sounds. She was at her limits and Cana licked her lips over this view. She poked against her clitoris with her thumb.  
Juvia screamed. Her body was shaking while she was riding on Cana’s fingers, caressing her own breasts, pinching her own nipples. Her eyes were foggy and stared into nothing.  
Cana pushed and pulled her fingers fiercely, watching the water mage breaking with intense interest, “People will hear you, you know?”  
“Juvia doesn’t care,” she moaned and, sitting naked on another girl’s legs while dripping and squeezing her own breasts, Cana could believe that she didn’t care what anyone else was thinking of her.  
Cana pushed hard into her with her fingers, squeezing the clitoris with her thumb. Juvia’s entire body was shaking, breaking. Then she grabbed Cana’s shoulders, unable to stand upright anymore. Her hips were trembling uncontrollably and Cana’s fingers were squeezed. Juvia reached her climax and her voice was hoarse. She had to breathe hard and long, her mind drowned in pleasure, her legs wincing, as if they were electrocuted. She had to embrace Cana, in need of holding something. Her breasts pushed against Cana’s breasts, while her head next to the brunette’s was panting loudly into her ear.   
The water mage sat on Cana’s leg, lying in her arms, naked, sweaty, and hot. Close and warm and Cana could do nothing else but hug her and whisper into her ear, “I love you.”  
Juvia didn’t say anything at first. She was simply gasping for air. Then she finally said, “Juvia loves you, too.”

Juvia laid on the bench, Cana sitting upright against her, tribbing, vulva against vulva. One leg was grabbed by the brunette, to better rub their sexes against each other. It wasn’t very comfortable, but both women were just too deep into their lust. Juvia's hunger wasn't satisfied yet and Cana just wanted Juvia.  
“Cana,” Juvia moaned, one eye closed, the other one looking up to the brunette. She was shaking in the rhythm of their tribbing. Her breasts were jiggling, too, hypnotizing the brunette furthermore.  
Both women held each other’s hands. Feeling closer to each other, while helping to find a better position. Cana would’ve preferred her bedroom for these kinds of pleasures, but she just couldn’t resist Juvia anymore. Feeling her pussy caress the bluenette’s made her entire body tingle and she couldn’t do anything but smile.  
Pushing herself against Juvia, heat overcoming her body, sweat pouring, while the pleasure pushed her forward. She barely remembered that they were in the water park, likely being heard by someone nearby. But she was just too hungry. She wanted to become one with Juvia.   
The blue-haired woman moaned. Not as loud as before, but steadily and continuously. Her body acclimated to the rhythm, glistening with sweat, and holding Cana’s hands tight. She was melting in her lust and she enjoyed every bit of it.  
Cana moved harsher, pushing against her vulva, sending sparks of pleasure in her mind like a night sky full of stars. She was even moaning now and unaware of this. “Juvia,” she managed to say, between her tribbing motions.  
Juvia tried to look up, blinking at her.  
“I love you,” muttered Cana, before moaning again.  
“Juvia loves you, too,” the bluenette replied without hesitation. Her hands grabbed her harder. “Juvia always wants to love you.”  
“Juvia,” Cana repeated. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears. “Juvia,” she said again. It was like an anchor for her, connecting herself with the water mage. “Juvia,” The pleasure in her vulva began to rise. She pushed herself harder, falling on Juvia, who caught her, surprised. “Juvia,” moaned Cana again, before kissing the blue-haired woman. The other woman was blindsided at first, but she gave into the kiss and opened her lips. Sweet and hot was it, when Cana’s tongue moved into her. A timid tongue welcomed her, shy and lovely.   
Both women moaned into each other’s mouths, moving and hugging each other awkwardly. They adjusted themselves until their vulvas were touching each other again, rubbing and tribbing again.  
Not much thought was put into this. Cana and Juvia listened to their instincts, kissing and hugging and tribbing. They were a hot, sweaty mess of lust and body parts. Moaning into each other, grabbing the other one tightly, whispering each other’s names, vows of love were exchanged.   
Always tribbing harder, always coming closer to their climax. Burning their bodies in their own lust. Free of stress and doubts, only the sweet pleasure remained, engulfing their minds.   
Cana hugged Juvia, pushing at the brink of her coming orgasm, her mind a white void. She only repeated the same three words again and again: “I love you, I love you, I love you!”  
Then Cana’s world fell apart, blinded by her climax. She was shaking, holding onto Juvia desperately, afraid to burst otherwise. Juvia held her dearly, like a lover.  
They lied like this for a while, their bodies calming down and cooling off. Feeling each other's closeness, like they were sharing one single body.  
When Cana’s mind began to restore its thoughts again, her first words she whispered into Juvia's ear were the same as before: “I love you.”

“I think we should go soon," said Cana, biting her lip. Suppressing a moan. “It’s late.”  
Juvia’s answer was muffled, for she was currently eating out Cana. Her blue hair covered her face, so the brunette couldn’t even tell what she was thinking.  
But Juvia was surprisingly talented in eating out women, despite Cana being her first. Her tongue was coy at first, but full of passion, and her kisses were burning pleasantly.  
Cana caressed Juvia’s head lovingly, “You’re good at this.” She moaned in the next moment, when Juvia pushed her tongue deeper into the brunette.  
Eager, the water mage pushed Cana’s legs to the side, hammering her head against the vulva, easing the entry of her tongue. She kissed the labia and sucked the inside. She was sweet and gentle, pushing faint moans out of Cana’s mouth. Then Juvia reached for the clitoris, rubbing it between index finger and thumb.   
Cana clenched her teeth, her breathing quickening. She pushed her hips softly against Juvia, who was making her happy. She could nearly taste her coming climax.  
It wasn’t as overwhelming as her last one; it was subtler, sweeter, and calmer. Like the flow of a slow-streaming river. She was floating into the next climax. No grabbing or screaming. She was just gasping for air, while a white, blinding waves soothed her mind into a flat line. She barely recognized how she was holding Juvia’s head against her vulva, followed by realizing how she had ejaculated into her face. Her own body fluids running down the face of the blue-haired woman. Who was licking at it thirstily.  
“Juvia didn’t know how good women taste,” she said, having a confused look in her eyes.  
Cana raised her head by putting a finger under Juvia’s chin and said, “Well, if you want, we two can taste a lot of other women together.”  
Juvia grabbed Cana’s hand, tilting her head slightly. “Are… Juvia and Cana girlfriends now?”  
It was a funny question for Cana, because the water mage still had her fluids on her face while she asked that rather innocent question. “If you want to, sure.”  
The blue-haired woman hugged her tightly in the next moment. “Juvia wants!”

The first thing the two did, after they left the changing room, was to look if someone had been listening. They couldn’t find anyone and did the next important step: Cleaning themselves. For everyone with a nose could have smelled from their bodies that they had sex. Fortunately, water wasn’t an issue in this water park.  
After this, both of them searched for the other members of Fairy Tail and found some of them pretty quickly. Erza and Kagura, and Lucy and Natsu.   
Erza wore a towel around her hips, covering herself up. Cana enjoyed the idea that she was either still leaking from the sex with Kagura or that her bikini bottom was ripped apart when they had done it.  
And then Cana realized that Lucy was staring at her while she had Juvia grabbing her right arm like a crazy love bird. Blushing and happy and clearly in love.  
“Hey,” Cana tried to start a conversation, waving at the other four.   
All of them waved back at her, in different states of confusion, though.  
Natsu was the first one who spoke up, pointing at the water mage. “Juvia, you do know that this isn’t Gray, right?”  
“Juvia does,” she replied and hugged Cana’s arm tighter, until it almost hurt. “And Juvia wants no one else.”  
“OK?” replied Natsu, irritated, looking at Lucy.  
The blonde covered her mouth and chuckled. “As long as she is happy.” She looked at Cana and winked, “And as long as Cana is happy about it, too, there’s nothing wrong with it.”  
How awkward, thought Cana, smirking. She knew she'd have to explain herself later on. But feeling Juvia so close to her, her warm skin on hers, did make her smile, so she didn’t worry and enjoyed the moment. And, looking at Lucy, leaned her own head against Juvia. Like a new couple.


End file.
